1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to network device recognition technology, and, more particularly, to a method for automatically recognizing an unknown remote Maintenance Association End Point (MEP).
2. Description of the Related Art
Since more and more different telecommunication services have been applied in networks, apparatus manufacturers are required to provide network switches and other network apparatuses which providing solutions for breakdowns detection and management in the telecommunication network to guarantee all the network apparatuses have real-time detection and management capabilities for solving anomaly errors and other assorted problems. For example, Connectivity Fault Management (CFM) specified in the IEEE 802.1ag protocol and the Y.1731 protocol of ITU-T is the basic protocol for service management and maintenance, wherein the Maintenance Domain (MD) is specified for covered networks in the management of connection errors, and the boundary of the covered networks is determined by the Maintenance Association End Point (MEP) configured in the port.
In current CFM mechanisms, connection state of the current network is detected and determined through Continuity Check Messages (CCM), which are transmitted and received by all ports of the MEPs in every network apparatus. As result, users need to set the database related to the CCM of the MEP in the local network apparatus manually, otherwise the CCM from an unknown remote MEP may be abandoned and errors in determining connection state of the network would be easily occur, inconvenient operation and management of the device may be a confusion for users.